The Special One
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: Sasori's the new kid at Sunagure Ninja Academy. Ayumi is a second-year with sandy blonde hair and electrifying green eyes with a personality to match. What happens when she's the first student he meets? -SasoriXOC-
1. Friday: The Meeting

I was about a year older than him at seven.

His grandmother brought him to the school on a Friday. We were all having our afternoon recess at the Sunagure Ninja Academy. As he hesitantly stepped through the gate in the fence I looked up. He had red hair and greenish-brown eyes from what I could tell. His grandmother placed a hand on his back gently pushing him forward. I was the first one to notice him and I automaticly went up to him, my nature being always friendly.

I had to stoop down just slightly so that I was eye level with him, "Hello."

He seemed scared and he hid behind his grandmother's sleeve. She laughed slightly and patted his head, "Well, aren't you going to say hello?" He shook his head rapidly looking up at her.

I gave a worried smile, "I said hello." This time he ducked behind his Baa-Chan completely. She turned and got him to stand in front of her.

He lowered his eyes and uttered a low, "Hullo..." He didn't realize that his Baa-Chan had closed the gate and left until I let out a shriek of laughter. My out burst startled him and he panicked seeing that he was now alone.

I smiled and began a game of chase, running around until we reached the small puddle-like pond. He thought I wasn't just playing and started to back up into the thick reeds that surrounded the water. I giggled as he fell in. I realized he couldn't see me so I decided to play another game, this one my older sister taught me to play with a boy I might like. I made sure he was looking the other way before I stuck my head in the reeds and giggled disappearing before he caught me. Then I went further by giving him a small peck on the cheek as I ducked in. I watched him rub his cheek with his sleeve which caused my timing to be off. He turned to face me before I could get out.

His face had changed into one of fury and he let out a growl, "You!"

I gasped and darted out as _he_ chased _me_. I shrieked, but not in fear, in fun as we ran around the playground. Soon I couldn't run anymore and I collapsed on the ground near the gate.

"T-that was fun, huh?" I gasped out.

He looked at me grudgingly, "I didn't think so..."

I smiled and sat on my knees. "It's funny," I said looking at him, "I don't even know your name...I'm Ayumi."

He nodded satisfied that I had given my name first, "Sasori."

I got up and headed inside as the teacher blew the whistle calling us back. Sasori followed me and I smiled thinking, maybe this is what my sis meant by a special boy.


	2. Monday: Questions and Visiting

**Monday**

I watched as the dolls danced around the dusty ground. Sasori was biting his tongue slightly in concentration as he pulled at the chakra strings holding the dolls up. This morning he had said that he wanted to show me something.

Then he finished the little dance and I clapped, "Wow, puppeteer ninjutsu! You're really good at it."

He put away his practice dolls and sat down on the bench. I looked at him, "Now what I want to do is get to know you better."

I thought for a moment, "What do you hate?"

"To wait or make others wait."

"Okay, and what do you like?"

"Yo-I mean my puppets..."

We both blushed slightly at his last statment, "O-okay, any favorite foods?"

"I like sweet things, like dumplings."

I smiled, if he liked dumplings then maybe he liked chocolate. "You like chocolate?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but not as much as dumplings."

I nodded slowly, "Okay, now what do you want to know about me?"

"Favorite color?"

I smiled, "Amber, like tea."

"Do you have a favorite candy?" He asked remembering about my chocolate comment.

"Yeah," I surprised him, "Gum. The kind with sprinkles on it is my most favorite."

We both saw his Baa-Chan coming to pick him up.

I sighed, "Bye..." Sasori caught my tone and got up.

He ran over to her, "Hey Baa-Chan, can Ayumi come over?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Of course Sasori, she can even stay for dinner if she likes."

Both Sasori and I looked up and smiled before I hugged him. He seemed surprised by me, but hugged me back.

The first thing Sasori did when we got to his house was drag me to his room. I looked around at the tan walls.

The door was in the right corner of the room and was painted red with his name stenciled in white on it. His bed was slightly ruffled but made, with red and forest green checkered sheets. It was right beneath the small circular window opposite the door. On the left wall was a small tv, black and white color. He showed me the closet in the right wall, it not only held his clothes but also two puppets. I didn't get a good look though, but one had long brown hair and the other short red hair like Sasori's.

After he finished showing me around we settled down to choose a movie, we decided on pinnocio...ironicly.


	3. Tuesday: A Surprising Wake Up Call

A little background on Ayumi-Chan;

She has no parents and she lives with her 18 year old sister. Her sister lets Ayumi get away with alot of stuff, and her sister often has her boyfriend over for "fun" and doesn't even bother to lock her door...with the kid in the house. This is like a warning to all older siblings, if you have a BF or a GF over to have "fun"...LOCK YOUR DOOR!! Otherwise the little ones may get ideas, like Ayumi does...

--

I woke up.

But I wasn't in my house. I looked around at the unfamiliar tan walls, then at myself. I was sandwiched between two sheets on the floor of the room. I tunred to look the other way and red and green checks filled my sight. I looked at the bed's sole occupant and caught a glimps of red hair. Then I remembered the sleepover that Sasori and I had.

I yawned as I stretched my stiff limbs. I got up and looked over at Sasori's sleeping form. I noticed that he was whimpering and turning over constantly. I could tell he was having a nightmare, making sure I was quiet I gently brushed his hair out of his face. His lips were parted in the slight grimace that laced his features.

Suddenly he shot up, mouth open in a silent scream. Both our eyes widened as our lips were pressed together. I drew back surprised, "I...uh, well..." We heard a small snicker from behind us, it was Chiyo Baa-Sama.

She smiled at us, "Unerved by a small kiss?"

I didn't know about Sasori, but I was. I had seen my sister do that to her boyfriend...did that make Sasori and I boyfriend and girlfriend? Of course I did strive to be just like my sister, because we had no parents of any kind looking after us being that my sister was eighteen. So I tried looking on the bright side, this makes me all that more like my onee-chan. Sasori still looked like a deer caught in the headlights...whatever those are.

He looked at his baa-chan, "Am I in trouble?"

She shook her head and looked at me, "Are your parents going to be mad that you spent the night?"

I smiled, "Nope, 'cause I don't have them...I live with my sister and she won't mind."

Sasori got out of bed and went to his closet and got dressed in there while I got dressed in Chiyo Baa-Sama's room.

When we came back out Chiyo Baa-Chan ushered us outside, "I'll have breakfast fixed soon."

We played tag for a while, until we got too tired and had to sit down. I smiled as I decided to clamber on top of Sasori. We tumbled for a minute before I pinned him to the dusty ground.

I smiled, "Pinned ya." Then I brought my nose down to nuzzle his. His blush slowly turned the color of his hair because I was this close. I remembered our surprise wake up call, and I suddenly wanted to get the feeling again. I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on a very surprised Sasori. I also remembered something my onee-chan used to do. I leaned back down for another kiss, but this time I felt Sasori himself deepen the kiss. He was enjoying it too. We both opened our mouths and I recalled my onee-chan using her tongue, so I used mine. It was awkward at first, but I soon got the hang of it. Something in the back of my mind told me to stop, but if my onee-chan could do it so could I.

We broke it up just before we heard Chiyo Baa-Chan call us in for eggs and rice.


	4. Time Skip and Shogi Night

-Time skip - Two Months-

Soon our little kisses became more frequent and less hidden. Chiyo Baa-chan didn't mind though. Other parents might but Chiyo was a grandma, different story there. My onee-chan could care less, she only made sure I was fed and taken care of. So when I didn't show up at dinner she knew where I was, at Sasori's.

-One Friday Night-

(I don't know if this is possible at that age...)

"Hey, when do you think we'll graduate?" I asked Sasori as I rolled out my now well used sleeping bag.

He shrugged as he tugged on a shirt, we didn't mind that anymore. Do any best friends?

We both heard it at the same time, Chiyo grabbing her purse. We ran out to the living room to see what was going on.

She looked up, "Oh, I was just about to go back there and tell you. My game club is playing shogi tonight, so i'm leaving you here tonight. You kids'll be fine, there's popcorn in the bottom cuboard and you know where the movies are. I left the phone number on the fridge if you need me." With that said, she left.

We both stood there a little while before going crazy. I mean, come on, no adults. To us it was a new feeling...not the no adults part, but the feeling of no adults with a friend.

We did our normal routine, popcorn, movie, ect...

Until I got an idea.

My idea was simple, copy what my sister did that night I saw them. But how to get Sasori to work with me? I guess I'd just have to trust my onee-chan's actions.

I easily got him on his bed, but he started to notice things when I made him lay under me.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked before my kiss stopped him.

My mind was set as my mouth trailed down. It took me a few minutes to unbutton his pants, but I got it. Those came off, along with his boxers. I remember Chiyo scolding him for wearing them. It wasn't like I hadn't seen a boy before, but I still blushed. Now what did sister do next, oh yeah. I started running my fingers lightly up and down his 'happy place'. He started to blush. I noticed it kinda stood up. I remember that seemed to be what sister was waiting for...next? Oh right. I to a deep breath before I followed my sisters pattern of taking it in my mouth and...it looked like she was sucking so that's what I did. Suddenly Sasori bucked into my mouth and I had to hold his hips down to keep him from choking me. In a few seconds Sasori was moaning, I wondered if that was good or bad, but I remember sister's boyfriend doing the same thing so it must of been good. After a few minutes I felt Sasori try to buck again, but this time I felt this stuff in my mouth. I almost gagged at the bitter taste, but sister had swallowed it and I was going to back down now.

After a few minutes of panting Sasori looked at me, "What was _that_?"

I smiled, "I dunno, my sister did it...are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah...But all I know is that every time Baa-Chan goes out for the night, we're doing that again."

We both laughed at that.


	5. Update Apology

**I am soooooooooooooooo sorry to all fans of The Special One!**

**I have been really busy, I have several other fanfics on my mind, along with school and other random assorted crap in my life. **

**I will try to update soon!**

**Out of the intense curiousity that has nearly killed me on several occassions, what would you like in the next chappy?**

**Reveiw and tell me, if the idea is good I'll mention you in the Before A/N.**

**Laxy Out!**


	6. ANOTHER DANG TIMESKIP and The Big Moment

**Well, as promised, I'm back with an update!**

**-**

**Sorry it took so long...I had to get new material XP**

**--**

**Don't worry you didn't miss anything, they just kinda hung out as BFFs for 3 years XD**

_Time skip, 3 years._

_Ayumi: 10_

_Sasori: 9_

**--**

It was summer again. The blistering Suna sun was high in the cloudless sky. We sat on Sasori's front porch drinking tea, Sasori turned to me, "We've been together for a while...I wonder if we'll be like this forever?"

I shook my head, "We can't stay like this forever, we have to grow up and get jobs and stuff, we won't see eachother as much. But it's not how often we see eachother, it's how often we think about eachother that matters."

Sasori got very quiet and thoughtful as he sipped the sweet drink. I looked at him as he thought, I still found him cute as the first day we met...when I pushed him in a pond. His eyes held a girlish quality, in a unique beautiful way. He noticed I was staring, "Uhm, Ayumi-Chan...am I _that _facinating?" I nodded subconciously still letting my eyes wander over him. He smiled and scooted closer so that our bodies touched.

I blushed, even though I had been in_ very _close quarters with Sasori, when he was close I still got butterflies. I relaxed and leaned on his shoulder. The sun was slowly but surely going down. Sasori turned to face me, I blinked before impulsively leaning into a kiss.

We hadn't kissed in almost a month.

Sasori deepened the kiss feverishly. As he broke for air he murmmered, "You know how I hate to be kept waiting..."

I nodded and pulled him closer again. Sasori thrust his tongue into my mouth exploring every inch of my cavern. I didn't resist him, I just wrapped my arms around his neck. He moved from my mouth down to my neck, nipping and leaving trails of butterfly kisses. I moaned and ran my fingers through his ruby hair as he bit down softly making a small mark. Suddenly I felt something poking my thigh, I realized it was Sasori.

I remember my sister always did something to her boyfriend when he did that. What did she call it?

Oh right, sex.

The word was new to me, but I had seen my sister do it many times. Well in all honesty she only called it sex once, recently she called it fucking. I overheard her saying to him once, "Lets fuck."

So I said the same thing.

"Lets fuck." I purred like my sister had.

Sasori looked at me confused, "Huh? What's that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know exactly, but I've seen my sister do it several times."

He nodded and let me lead, he remembered the last time I said that I saw my sister do it.

I followed her movements to his bedroom and he followed. Luckily Chiyo-Baa-Sama was out for Shoji again.

He caught the idea and got on the bed. I slipped off my shirt on my way over revealing my new training bra. Sasori blushed, I had never been like this in front of him. Once again I undid his jeans and boxers, but this time along with his shirt. He gluped as I did the same to myself.

Now what?

Sister was on the bottom I remember so I flipped us around.

Sasori looked at me uncertainly and I smiled, "Now I think you put that," I pointed at his "happy place" "In here." I pointed at my own. He shakily nodded and positioned himself. I leaned up to kiss him as I spread my legs to give him better access. He slowly pushed in.

I almost screamed, it hurt! He noticed the pain written on my face and he stopped, "Am I hurting you?! I can stop if you-"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hissed in his ear, "Don't you dare stop." He nodded and pushed in all the way, then he let me adjust. I nodded and rocked my hips a little to mean Go. He picked up a slow pace, rocking us together before I wriggled again.

"Uhgh, faster Sasori-Sama, please!" He obliged and picked up his pace.

Soon I was moaning his name as he practially slammed into me. Then I clamped my muscles in pleasure and felt him let the same white stuff from before fill me. Then we both collapsed too tired to move for a while.

I turned a snuggled into his chest as he whispered sweet nothings to me. We had to get dressed before we went to sleep.

Sasori turned in his bed to face me, "We really need to do that more often," Then he added quickly, "I mean if you want to, I saw how it hurt you..."

I smiled, "It only hurt for a second and then, wonderful. Next Thursday, we _will_ do that again."

**--**

**I hope you liked it! **

**Urg I couldn't think of much else...my fangirl feelings tend to jump around, so it may be a little while before I get back around to my Sasori fantasies. **

**Sorry for any incoveniance it may cause...and I never did get any reveiws with suggestions, **

**START POKING MEH BRAIN!!**

**I may very well not continue if I don't get at least 1 reveiw, plz **

**(puppy eyes)**


	7. Another ANOTHER time skip: Love?

**By far, the longest chapter I've EVER written!**

* * *

**Time Skip - Ayumi is 16 and Sasori is 15**

"Sasori?"

"I don't want to talk Baa-Chan..."

I watched as Sasori shut his door in his grandma's face. "What's with him?" I asked walking up.  
Chiyo sighed and turned to the kitchen, "I'm not sure...he's been so moody lately."

I stood at his door, it still had his name stenciled on the red surface like the day he dragged me hurriedly to see his room. The memory was the most prominent of my childhood, but now I was a teen, fresh from the academy.  
"Saso-Sama?"  
"Ayumi?"  
"Uh-huh, I wanna talk Saso."  
"...Alright."  
I heard the lock click and Sasori let me in, shutting the door as soon as I was in.

"I hate it here Ayumi." He said simply.  
I rolled my eyes and sat down on his bed, "Saso, you may hate it, but it's your home."  
"I don't care!" Sasori screamed. I shrunk back, I wasn't used to him screaming around me. He sat down on the floor where he stood.  
"I just...I just want to get away." Sasori said, "I just hate this place so much..."

He looked down now, "The only thing keeping me here...is...is..."

I frowned and crossed my arms, "Spit it out Sasori."

"...You." The word was barely a whisper, but I heard.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

Onee-chan's boyfriend never said anything like that, he just came, fucked her, and either slept over or left.  
"I love you Ayumi-chan." He looked up at me and gave a slight smile.  
Love? I stared at the redhead, "Love?"  
Sasori's smile vanished, "Love...it's what I feel...for you."  
"Love..." I looked at him again, did I 'love' him? I couldn't tell...

"Sasori...I'm not sure I know...I..." I swallowed, but found that I still couldn't speak. My body reacted to my confusion by carrying me out of the scorpion's room and out of the house completely. Why did I run from my best friend? I felt a wetness on my face, tears were falling from my face, falling into the sand as I ran to my house.

"Onee-chan!"

"What do you want Squirt?" My sister turned as I opened the door and stood up from making out with her boyfriend, Yashamaru. I use the term 'boyfriend' lightly, because he looks more like a woman.  
"What's love?" I asked, standing in the dorrway.  
"Love? Uh...it's an emotion that you feel for someone close to you. Why?" She stared at me with her peircing blue eyes, "It this about that Sasori kid?"  
I nodded and looked down, "He said he loved me...and I ran."  
"...You ran? Aw fuck kiddo, don't run. If a boy says that it's good! Means he doesn't just see you as his fuck toy." Onee-chan shooed me, "Now go say 'I love you too.' to this guy!"

I swore I heard as I dashed out Yashamaru say, "I love you babe." before my sister wacked him with a pillow.

Chiyo was on the front porch when I got there. I looked at her, she seemed upset, "What's wrong Chiyo Baa-Chan?"  
"He...he left. Sasori left..."  
I stopped breathing for about a minute.  
"WHAT?!" I fell to my knees, "He left? Where? Why?"

"He never said where...he just yelled at me 'I hate this place!' and left with a couple of his puppets." Chiyo sighed and went back into the house.  
I stayed on the ground for a while, he's gone. Sasori-Kun is gone...no.  
I let loose a scream, "Noooo! How could he?! Why Sasori?! Why??"  
The wind was starting to pick up, Chiyo came out, "Child, you need to come in. There's a sandstom brewing."  
I nodded and reluctantly came back inside.

"I know why he left..." I muttered, staring out at the wind that dragged sand through the streets, "He left because of me..."  
"And why is that, child?" She asked, getting out a platter for the tea.  
"He said he loved me...and I ran off...I never got to tell him...I love Sasori." I let my sobs over take my body, shaking my whole frame.  
"I wondered why you left in such a hurry." She set down the tea, "It's nice and hot, better drink it now."  
"Yes'm." I said taking the tea, the heat soothed my tired throat.

"Oh, you must've scratched yourself when you fell to the ground."  
I looked at my knee, it was just a scratch. My hand drifted over it, sending my chakra to fix the injury.  
"I see, you're learning fast."  
"Thank you..."

* * *

**Time Skip - Ayumi is 20**

"Focus on the tear in the muscles Ayumi, focus on your chakra, send it to the wound." My teacher spoke to me as I healed a genin.  
"I'm done already."  
"Very good Ayumi! You're ready for the field."  
"I've been ready, I'm already twenty."  
"Oh...right, well, this way Nurse."

They showed me to a patient's room.

Blond hair was spilled across the pillow, the blue eyed patient looked up at me. I almost screamed at this persons wounds. Arms torn off, completely.  
"D-don't worry miss, we'll fix you up in no time." I smiled at her.  
The blue eyes widened, "I'm a BOY."  
All the color drained from my face as I realized that his chest was flat, "Oh, terribly sorry Sir!"  
"Uh...can I get some thread in here?" I asked the assistant who hurried off.

"Well," The blond smiled, "At least my nurse is pretty, un."  
I blushed, "Oh...I...heh heh..." He was actually really hott once you realized that he was a dude...and once you got past the fact that he had a huge mouth on his chest. I quickly stitched up his arms, finding that his hands also sported mouths.

"You're all set Mr...Mr...uh...?"  
"Deidara, and you?"  
I smiled, "Ayumi..."  
"Ayumi...nice name." Deidara tied up his hair and put on his coat, "Thanks for patching me up babe."  
"No problem Deidara..." I said in a daze.  
"I'd love to thank you, maybe you'd like to come visit where I work, un?" He gave me a wink before he put on a scope.

I looked at the assistant who gave me the go ahead.  
"Sure, I'd love to. How about now since I'm free?"  
"Perfect, un!"

The walk to where ever we were going was pretty long.

"Okay, un, this is where I work...and live frankly."

The clearing was set up to house a couple people, like a camp site.  
"Danna, I brought a girl!" Deidara shouted to a big figure that appeared to be working on something.  
"What did you bring this time, brat?" The guy actually opened up!

The actual person stepped out...and I think my heart stopped.  
"SASORI???" My mouth hung open in disbelief.  
"AYUMI??" The redhead didn't look a day older than fifteen. My body moved before I could think, tackle glomping him.  
"Saso-Sama!" I cried out, clinging to him.  
"Nani?! Ayumi-chan, I...how? What the...?"

Deidara watched the reunion in shock, "You know each other?!?"  
I nodded, smiling, "Yeah! Me and Sasori go waaaaaaaaaay back!"  
Sasori looked at me, "I can't believe...after all this time...you'll still hug me."  
"Huh? Why wouldn't I?" I blinked at him, "I love you, silly." I wasn't prepared as Sasori's lips attacked mine.  
As he broke the kiss for me to breathe he sighed, "You finally said it...Ayumi...You're the only thing I love...still."

"Uh...I'm still here you know, un!" Deidara called from where he stood.  
Sasori shot him an annoyed look, "Brat...we know that. We don't need a news flash."  
I smiled, "Why don't...we...nevermind..."  
Sasori looked back at me, "What?"  
"Threesome." I whispered in his ear.  
His eyes widened, "...Ayumi...what happened to you?"  
I blinked.  
"Brat get over here..."  
"Danna?"

Sasori pulled Deidara really close, "If you don't treat her with respect during this, I'll break off your arms and I'll make sure that there's NO way to reattatch them! Got it?" Deidara gulped and nodded.

Deidara slipped his arms around my waist, testing the Sasori infested waters. Sasori leaned into me and kissed me softly, letting his tongue brush over my lower lip. Deidara stared awkwardly at us with his arms still wrapped tightly around me, but when he made a move to release me and move away, I covered his hands with my own and moved them lightly over the cloth on my tank top.

I deepened the kiss with Sasori, dipping my tongue into his mouth eagerly as Deidara's hands slipped under my tank top and began to rub small circles up my stomach. I offered no resistance to his hands, so when he eventually came to the front closure on my bra, he wasted no time snapping it open and letting my breasts fill his hands perfectly. I moaned into Sasori's mouth as I felt Deidara's hands working over my body, and gasped slightly as Deidara's teeth gently scraped along my body. Two pairs of hands began slipping off my tank top as I wove my hands through Sasori's hair, pulling his head to an exposed nipple and arching my back toward him.

Deidara was still behind me, and let his hands wander lower to cup my ass and then press his hand between my thighs on the damp denim of my jeans. As he wiggled his fingers at about he spot where he thought my clit was, it wasn't...but it was close enough, I moaned and ground my ass back against him.

"Take them off." I whispered in between hot kisses with Sasori. Deidara obliged, slowly unzipping my jeans and letting his hands wander into the front of my cotton panties. His hand cupped my mound, and he let two fingers snake into my entrance, earning him another long, low moan. "Off, off." I sounded desperate even to myself as Deidara pulled off my pants, and began to softly flick my clit with the tongue on his right hand.

"Oh, God, Deidara…Sasori…" I used one hand to roughly pull Sasori into another passionate kiss, while the other moved up and tangled in Deidara's blond hair. As I thrust my hips toward his hand, Deidara seemed to take the hint and began to circle his tongue on my clit faster and harder.  
"Mmmmm…Dei…Deidara..." I continued to moan into Sasori's mouth as Deidara's tongue did its work, and when I started to buck my hips against his face, Deidara slid two fingers into my opening, fucking me as his hand's tongue thrashed against me.

"Ooh, fuck..." I came explosively, clamping my thighs around Deidara's hand and burying my tongue in Sasori's mouth.

Deidara looked down at me with a smile and crawled around my naked body for a kiss. I pulled off Deidara's shirt and tossed it across the clearing. Suddenly, Deidara looked unsure why he was here or what to do. I responded by unzipping his pants, revealing his hard-on.

I smiled at both of them before reaching for Deidara's cock and holding it tightly in my right hand. He shuddered at the feeling, moaning loudly when I opened my mouth and let my tongue flick over the tip of his erect shaft before pulling it into my mouth.

Sasori watched me sucking on Deidara and I was surprised by the lack of jealously on his face. This was, after all, another guy that I had in my mouth. Then, without warning, Sasori parted my legs and moved to slip inside of me, thrusting up into me in time with my lips moving over Deidara. They both began to move faster, searching for release, and Deidara began to moan loudly over me before he came in my mouth. I quickly swallowed before reaching a hand behind his neck and pulling him down into a searing kiss.

Sasori seemed spurred on by the moans and lifted my legs to dangle over his shoulders and sped up his thrusts. Deidara glanced over at Sasori, looking for permission. Sasori inched over, letting Deidara slip in next to him. My mouth opened in a silent moan at the feeling of both guys moving inside me, taking turns thrusting. I closed my eyes tightly, and screamed out Sasori's name as I came. I didn't even notice Sasori's orgasm or Deidara's mouth moving to my nipple. When I opened my eyes, two smiling faces were staring down at me, and each boy rubbed a hand up and down my body, occasionally brushing fingers. I smiled back at them and leaned up to kiss them each gently on the mouth.

"Sasori...Deidara...wow." I whispered, catching my breath.  
"Go get cleaned up brat." Sasori waved Deidara away.  
Deidara frowned slightly but walked over to a small stream to wash off.

My green eyes drifted shut as Sasori picked me up to follow Deidara, "I love you Sasori-kun..."

**

* * *

**

**Okay...I don't know if I'll continue this, it seems like a The End chapter to me.  
I hope you enjoyed this!  
I'm planning an incest story soon, but I need to talk ideas with my assistant, TechnoTobi.**

~ Laxy


	8. The End

**Muahaha, I must give it an ending!!!**

* * *

"What the hell?!"  
I looked around frantically, "Uh...well, you see what happened was I was running through the jungle and--"  
"Save it.." My onee-chan sighed, placing the positive pregnancy test on the table, "How many guys again?"  
"...Two..." I whispered, looking down.  
"At the same time?"  
"Yep..."  
"...Jesus...That's what you need." She shook her head.  
"I'm going..." I stood to leave, not bothering to look back.

* * *

"Ayumi...is it true?" Sasori asked, his olive eyes darting across my face.  
I nodded, packing medical supplies.  
"And...you don't know who the..." Sasori strained the word, "Father, is?"  
Again, a nod.  
Deidara looked up, giving me a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine Ayumi-chan. It's probably Sasori no Danna's, un."

* * *

"Congradulations, you're going to have twins."  
I looked at the doctor, "Say wha?"  
"Twins." She repeated, "Two girls from what we can tell." Her smile faded, "Though...there is one thing that bothers us...their genetics don't match in any genes besides yours."  
My jaw fell.  
"Madam...we believe there's two separate fathers..." She handed over the genetic results.  
My mind froze for a few seconds before the thought hit me. "How...Sasori...Deidara..." Relization struck me, they were both fathers...

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Deidara nearly spilled the tea as Sasori looked over the papers.  
"Get over here brat!" He yelled at the blond, clutching the papers.  
"Y-yes?" His blue eyes scanned the writing, widening as he read further, "Oh...my..gentle Jesus. I'm a dad."  
"We're dads!" Sasori barked at him, "Both of us! Father of one of her children!"  
I feared for Deidara, when Sasori got upset about something, he really got upset.

"Sasori-san, please don't be too hard on Deidara. He can't control what happened..." I looked up at Sasori, pleading Deidara's case, "It's not that bad..." My green eyes narrowed, "You did give him the green light after all. And don't you dare tell me not to have them!"  
The redhead fell silent, slumping into his seat. He knew I would not budge in my decision, the girls would be brought into the world.  
I saw Deidara mouth 'thank you' with his hand before he went back to fixing dinner.

* * *

"Deidara, have you seen Miranda's blanket?"  
"Bathroom counter!"  
Sasori looked up from playing with Sydney, "Ayumi...you were right...it's not so bad."  
A smile crossed both Miranda and my lips.

* * *


End file.
